


【瑜洲HE】洲洲哥哥总是光着屁股在家跑来跑去

by JDfire



Category: Real Person Fiction, Yuzhou - Fandom, 瑜洲
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDfire/pseuds/JDfire





	【瑜洲HE】洲洲哥哥总是光着屁股在家跑来跑去

【瑜洲HE】洲洲哥哥总是在家光着屁股跑来跑去

 

黄景瑜今年五岁，因为爸妈工作忙，平时便让他都去许叔叔家吃晚饭。  
许叔叔夫妇跟黄景瑜爸爸妈妈是多年的挚友，两家住的近，小孩儿又差不了几岁，因此关系一直都很好。  
许叔叔他们家有个哥哥，叫许魏洲，今年刚上小学，个头比黄景瑜高了一截，天性好动，是他们这小区的孩子王。  
黄景瑜每天吃完晚饭最期待的就是等着洲洲哥哥写完作业带他下楼玩。  
洲洲哥哥会带他去刨泥巴，捡蜗牛壳，如果小朋友多的话就能一块儿玩游戏。  
周末有时候叔叔阿姨会出去办事，独留他们两个在家里，这是许魏洲最喜欢的时刻，因为他终于可以玩他最喜欢的游戏——奥特曼。  
玩奥特曼他还不乐意当奥特曼，要当怪兽，但怪兽是动物，不穿衣服，于是许魏洲便会把自己扒光，嗷嗷叫着去咬戴着奥特曼面具的黄景瑜弟弟。  
黄景瑜从来不脱衣服，即使洲洲哥哥让他脱他也不脱，就是觉得不好意思，每次看着洲洲哥哥的小叽叽在眼前晃荡他都能脸红，更别说自己也脱光光。  
奥特曼跟怪兽肯定是要打架的，许魏洲挥舞着手嗷嗷叫着扑向站在床上的黄景瑜，黄景瑜透过面具上两个眼儿看到白花花的肉体，哪还敢打，象征性biubiu几声就自己倒床上“受伤”了。  
这游戏他俩一直玩到黄景瑜上四年级，许魏洲突然有一天开始不玩儿了，也不跟他玩其他游戏了，相反天天抱着他妈妈给他买的吉他捣鼓。  
黄景瑜气鼓鼓地坐在书桌前，啃着进屋时候许阿姨塞给他的香蕉发泄。  
那破吉他抢了我的洲洲哥哥！  
他拿起笔在草稿纸上乱画了一通，因为画技有限，画个吉他都画不像，反而越画越不爽。  
黄景瑜弟弟生气了。  
许魏洲是在跟他的吉他相亲相爱了一个月后才发现自个儿的某位跟屁虫不对劲的。  
他放下吉他跑进房间，黄景瑜背对着他坐在书桌旁写作业，两条小短腿随意地晃动着，头顶上还有一小挫不老实的头发跟着身体一块儿晃。  
六年级的许魏洲个头已经窜到了一米七，足足比黄景瑜高出了一个头。  
他走过去，装着一副大人样把黄景瑜脑袋上那挫毛按下去，顺势揉了揉他的脑袋：“怎么最近不跟哥哥玩啦？”  
黄景瑜扭了扭头，甩掉那只扰人的手，跟没听见一样继续专心写作业。  
许魏洲有些不好意思，自己白白晾了人家那么久，竟然这么晚才发觉。他弯下腰，装模作样地看黄景瑜正在苦恼的数学题。  
“洲洲哥哥你可以不要打扰我学习吗？”  
良久，黄景瑜抬头撅着嘴说了这么一句，两眼盯着许魏洲，眼里的神情却跟嘴里的意思完全相反，整个显然就是恳求一样的眼神。  
许魏洲心里乐翻了，“好好好，你好好写作业，我不烦你了。”说完没忍住笑着出了房间。  
黄景瑜低头看着书桌上的作业，明明看入眼里的应该是密密麻麻的数学题，可他脑子里这会儿全是以前洲洲哥哥和他一块儿玩时的情景，特别是……那个不穿裤子的游戏。  
初中时候黄景瑜一家都搬走了，许魏洲面临升学考，埋头哼哧哼哧学习，直到考完试没有压力了，才突然想起来黄景瑜。  
他琢磨着得趁暑假把自己这位童年小伙伴约出来一起玩，人家都搬走那么久了他也没联系下，怪不好意思的。  
许魏洲跟妈妈要了黄景瑜家的电话，充满激动地拨了号码。  
他专门跑去平时放学最爱光顾的那家非主流店买了一沓纹身贴，又去超市提了箱儿童成长奶，这才踏上了前往黄景瑜家的路。  
许魏洲背着一书包纹身贴，手上提着奶，非常幸运地在小区花园角落里堵住了悄悄摸摸的黄景瑜。  
“你干嘛呢？”  
黄景瑜吓了一跳，转过身来嘴巴还油乎乎的。  
许魏洲凑近一闻，立马就知道这小子刚刚干了啥。  
“偷吃烧烤呀？”  
黄景瑜红着脸往后挪了挪，许魏洲刚刚凑太近，整个人扑着一股热气过来。  
公交车站后头的烧烤摊太好吃，黄景瑜闻着那香味没忍住便买了串鸡屁股，这才刚吃完呢，就给人发现了……  
他手忙脚乱地想用手背擦掉嘴巴上闪闪发光的油，被洲洲哥哥一把拉住，不多时便看到他拿了张纸巾出来给自己擦嘴。  
黄景瑜脸更红了，扭着头看向别处，一只手拿着小哥哥给塞的儿童奶，一手被牵着往家走。  
上了初中以后黄景瑜个头猛增，现在已经跟许魏洲差不多一般高，一米七多的个头，手里还捏着瓶智障乳饮料。  
一回家他就主动接了给客人倒水的任务，啪塔啪塔踩着拖鞋去厨房倒了杯可乐。  
许魏洲正跟黄妈妈委婉地吹嘘自己在学校艺术节轰动全场的演出，“我们下来后好多人过来想合影呢！”  
许魏洲一边说着一边接过可乐，刚喝一口突然叫出声，黄景瑜吓一跳以为杯子里有什么东西，连忙凑了过去。  
黄妈妈在旁边也一脸疑问，许魏洲忍了忍，没说什么，继续吹牛去了。  
但之后他没再动过那杯可乐。  
黄景瑜失落至极，趁着老妈去做饭的空档偷偷坐到了许魏洲旁边。  
“哥哥……为什么不喝可乐啊……？”  
许魏洲顿了顿，看了看桌子上的杯子才神秘兮兮地低声说道：“少喝点儿可乐，杀精。”  
黄景瑜愣了会儿，反应过来后脸唰一下红了，屁股瞬间往旁边挪了一大截。  
许魏洲笑得前仰后合，不常见的小虎牙露出来，看得黄景瑜呆呆的。  
中考那个暑假的时候黄景瑜难得得到了三天的假期，许魏洲却在悲惨的高二忙成狗。因为期中考退了好几名的原因，他妈把他直接关在了家里，还请了两个家教轮番上阵。  
黄景瑜只能每天跟着一块儿偷偷摸摸地躲房间发短信，一天还只能聊上几分钟，都是许魏洲辛辛苦苦攒出来的尿尿时间。  
高三的时候许魏洲手机直接被没收了，成了彻彻底底的闭关。幸好黄景瑜跟他考在同一所学校，每天以学校要补习的名义赖在教室不走，就等着洲洲哥哥放学。  
许魏洲他妈不知道，自家臭小子竟然在高三这个紧要关头偷偷摸摸谈了次恋爱，虽然几乎是秒分，还是或多或少影响了学习。  
许魏洲谈恋爱的那几天，黄景瑜这条大尾巴就显得多余了，凑一块儿别扭，不跟着又难受，而且那女的成天把他和许魏洲隔开，一有空就挽手。  
也不怕被抓到！  
结果一个星期后，许魏洲成功被戴了绿帽。那天他逃了晚自习，拽着黄景瑜到小树林里踢石头发泄。  
踢累了，他转身一伸手：“借我手机玩会儿。”  
黄景瑜没被没收手机，理所当然成为了高年级大哥许魏洲的移动借机点。  
大哥一屁股坐到旁边石头上，熟练地输密码解锁，然后闷头玩起了游戏。  
黄景瑜站在旁边，看着他脑袋上的旋儿，可爱得心里痒痒。  
他左右看了看确认周围没人，大着胆子轻轻揉了揉许魏洲的脑袋。  
因为忙于打游戏，许魏洲连反抗都没有，忍着脑袋上一只大手越摸越放肆。  
黄景瑜觉得自己是被这态度宠坏了，等反应过来时他的手指已经不受控制地摸到了许魏洲的耳朵。  
耳朵很圆润，仔细点还能感受到上面的绒毛。耳垂也肉肉的，打了耳洞的地方在学校不敢戴耳钉，黄景瑜甚至捏了捏那耳垂，手就快移到脸上去。  
许魏洲终于猛地站了起来，踉跄着往后退了一步，慌忙捂住了自己耳朵。他觉得双耳热得发烫，连带着整个脸都跟冒烟似的发热。  
这之后黄景瑜就跟上了瘾似的，热衷于摸许魏洲的耳朵或者脸。  
多毛怪许魏洲虽然不至于在脸上长可怕的横毛，但是绒绒的汗毛让黄景瑜简直爱不释手，到后来甚至到了双手捧着脸摸的地步。  
高三了，许魏洲也不是傻子，日渐觉得自己越来越gay，公共场所尚能控制，一旦两人单独相处，黄景瑜就差把他从头摸到脚了。  
许魏洲觉得事情非常严重，不能任其发展下去，于是在周末补完课的时候把黄景瑜叫了出来，美其名曰一起吃饭，聊聊天。  
全程许魏洲都在若有若无地暗示，一会儿说自己同桌是个腐女，天天跟他讲攻啊受的，一会儿又提前几天看到的谁谁谁出柜新闻。  
他说什么黄景瑜都嗯嗯点头，根本没啥过度反应。最后许魏洲忍不住了，拽了黄景瑜的手腕直接问他觉不觉得自己有点gay。  
“不gay不gay，谁说你gay了？”  
许魏洲心里翻了个白眼，瞧这敷衍的口气，他想了想，决定说的狠点。  
“那你觉得你自己gay吗？”  
“不gay。”  
“不gay你就别成天瞎摸我！”许魏洲松开手，自己胡乱夹了一堆东西到碗里吃。  
他埋头赌气般吃东西，自然也就没看到黄景瑜稍纵即逝的眼神。  
高考眨眼间就到了，临考的前几天黄景瑜也不再敢去缠着许魏洲，只能控制住不去联系对方，只在进考场前发了条打气的短信过去。  
整个考试的过程他都提心吊胆，仿佛自己就在考场里坐着。一会儿担心许魏洲会不会太紧张以至于忘题，一会儿又担心他会不会突然犯肠胃炎。  
考试一结束，黄景瑜立马给许魏洲去了电话，可惜那边还没来得及开机。  
因为高考的缘故，高一高二都放假在家，最后一场考完的时候，黄景瑜背着书包等在考场大门口，探头探脑往里看许魏洲的身影。  
许魏洲个子高，长得又好看，在班里很受欢迎，经常身边都围着一群人叽叽喳喳讲话。现在最重要的一场考试考完人，这群人更是浑身轻松，当即就约着要去网吧打游戏，网上再去唱K通宵。  
黄景瑜推着自行车站在一群翘首企盼的家长中间，看见许魏洲出来立马挤了上去。他动作娴熟地接过对方书包和外套，同时另一只手递上矿泉水。  
许魏洲有些惊讶，喝了水，跟同学比了个一会儿见的手势，便跟着黄景瑜走到一边。  
校门口十分拥挤，但却洋溢着轻松的气息，许魏洲考得还行，心情也不错，嘴痒痒就想找黄景瑜摸烟抽。  
他因为要高考被这位发小弟弟强行戒了烟，这会儿考完了烟瘾上来，浑身难受的紧。  
黄景瑜打掉在自己书包里乱摸的爪子，两手一并抓住他的手腕，开口就要许魏洲跟他一起回家吃晚饭。  
“啊？？别吧我刚约了同学出去嗨呢，明天再去吃呗。”  
许魏洲满脑子都在幻想一会儿去网吧放纵的画面，越想越兴奋，这时候让他老老实实回去吃饭？完全不可能。  
黄景瑜没理他，把许魏洲书包挎上推着车就要走。  
同学都在一旁等着，许魏洲心里急，伸手想抢自己书包，不料却被黄景瑜拽的死死的，怎么也不肯放。  
“你今天怎么了？要不你跟我一起去呗。”  
许魏洲心里奇怪，黄景瑜一向是个脾气好的人，倔也不会这样明着倔，今天那么轻松的日子被他搞成这样，很烦。  
黄景瑜拽着书包不放手，也不说话，许魏洲盯着他看了一会儿，火大地一踹车轮胎，转身走了。  
许魏洲跟着一群同学朋友直奔附近商城的网咖，身份证因为考试的原因还跟准考证一起放在裤兜，他开了机子，想喝口水，突然想起来书包还在黄景瑜那儿。  
“艹！”  
许魏洲只好又站起身买了瓶水，走回来时手机响了几声，他掏出来就看到黄景瑜的微信消息。  
两人都在赌气，那边只发了干巴巴的一句“你在哪”，这边许魏洲果断锁屏沉迷进游戏的海洋。  
高考结束后的学生总是精力充沛，许魏洲跟一群同学在网吧一待就待到了晚上十点，先前说好的去唱K，他便结了账跟着大部队一块儿往外走。  
出门就看到站在门口黑着张脸的黄景瑜，许魏洲没搭理他，继续跟同学说说笑笑。  
KTV在楼上，许魏洲他们坐电梯上去，黄景瑜也硬跟着挤进来，在一群互相打闹兴奋异常的学生中间显得格外突兀。  
大家都知道黄景瑜是许魏洲发小，开完包间顺便也把他拉了进去。  
同行的有几个女生，他们包的大间，女生就坐里面，男生坐外面的沙发。  
许魏洲不乐意跟黄景瑜挨着坐，对方屁股刚一落下，他立马起身坐点歌台那儿去了。  
好在其他人的情绪十分高昂，很快便驱散了这股尴尬气息，许魏洲一手抱话筒一手抱酒瓶，唱的就差没跪在地上。  
他喝的有点多，唱完就嘻嘻哈哈坐回沙发，全然没注意到旁边的黄景瑜。  
黄景瑜看了眼手机时间，凌晨两点半，他转头盯着许魏洲，看他黑漆漆的眼睛已经不再清醒，整个人醉的坐都坐不直。  
“我们先走了，你们玩好。”  
说完，黄景瑜一伸手就架起许魏洲走了出去。  
他自行车还停在商城楼下，现在这样是别指望骑了，想了想，黄景瑜给许魏洲妈妈发了条短信，然后带着人直接找附近酒店开了间房。  
第二天早上许魏洲头痛欲裂地睁开眼，看到自己被换过的衣服时差点没吓得滚下床去。  
他慌忙坐起来，这才发现旁边还躺了个人。  
黄景瑜整个埋在洁白的被子里，只露出个脑袋，睡得十分安稳，完全没被身旁的大动作吵到。  
许魏洲抖着手偷偷掀开了一点儿被子，黄景瑜光裸的胸膛把他彻底吓懵了。  
天老爷……这得怎么交代啊。  
许魏洲悄悄爬下床，满地找是否有什么奇怪的东西或者诡异的纸巾，找了一圈过来，连垃圾桶都翻过了，他才稍稍安了心。  
大概也许……是他自己想多了。  
黄景瑜是在快到中午的时候才哼哼唧唧醒过来的，看样子还没反应过来自己在哪儿。  
许魏洲紧张地坐在床边看他起床，黄景瑜把脑袋缩回被子里，跟条虫一样蠕动了一会儿，突然唰一下伸出头来，扭头就看到正在小心翼翼观察他的许魏洲。  
许魏洲心虚，开口第一句就是：“你……屁股疼么？”  
黄景瑜迷蒙着眼，被问到屁股疼不疼下意识伸手摸了摸，“不疼。”  
“那就好那就好。”许魏洲放下心来，爬上床掀开黄景瑜被子看，“昨晚……昨晚我，没干嘛吧？”  
黄景瑜愣了片刻，突然点头，“你干了。”  
“干？干什么了？”  
之后许魏洲都迷迷糊糊的，自己的第一次，就这么交代出去了，而且他还完全没记忆。  
不对，关键是这第一次还是和自己发小，同性发小，一米八的大男人！  
许魏洲心里烦躁，又不敢躲起来不见人，怕被说拔屌无情攻，只能在后来硬着头皮接受黄景瑜一次又一次出去约会的要求。  
虽然说第一次并不是自愿的，但爸爸从小教导他男子汉要有责任感，许魏洲觉得自己既然把人家上了，就要负起责任来。  
他开始对黄景瑜上心，刚开头那几天还特地买了药给黄景瑜送过去，什么鸡汤骨头汤一碗接一碗地给。  
黄景瑜把药收进了抽屉，汤老实喝了，如愿胖了几斤，他有空就往健身房跑，还专门让他妈在假期给他报了个柔术班。  
开学时候黄景瑜没去送许魏洲，但给他发了条微信，许魏洲恋恋不舍看着自家小受的头像，忍住跑回去再抱一抱黄景瑜的冲动，上飞机走了。  
许魏洲的大学在北京，离上海其实不算远，黄景瑜甚至能在遇到小长假的时候飞过去玩儿一圈，当然这只是想象。  
他忍着没过去，也难得地近半年没在朋友圈发自拍，放寒假许魏洲回来的时候，黄景瑜干脆以“刻苦学习，奋战高考”的理由拒绝出去约会。  
许魏洲当时气得差点没把黄景瑜微信拉黑了，他克服困难好不容易让自己接受拥有男朋友的事实，并且深深爱上了比自己小几岁的发小弟弟，结果现在这是什么情况？腻了？  
许魏洲找了个周末，背着包直奔黄景瑜家，门一开，看到面前壮硕的男人时他吓得愣在了原地。  
“……黄景瑜？”  
就一个学期没见，黄景瑜又长高了一截，不仅高了，还壮了，站在面前让人很有压力感。  
两人同时愣在门口，许魏洲心里想这小子长那么壮以后不好扑倒啊，黄景瑜则是吓得差点把人关门外。  
等到坐在沙发上，许魏洲才缓过神来，他想起来自己此行的目的立马没了好脸色。眼看家里就黄景瑜一个，没其他人，也不用避着了，“你怎么想的吧。”  
“啊？”黄景瑜拿着水杯过来放在许魏洲面前，“什么怎么想的？”  
“你是不是想掰了？”没等对方接话，许魏洲又继续说：“没事，其实我挺对不起你的，如果那天晚上我清醒点，也不至于让你委屈自己那么久。”  
“说啥呢你，”黄景瑜抱了个抱枕坐到许魏洲旁边，手一伸便把人搂进了怀里，“我吧，就是怕你受不了刺激，等会儿一脚把我踹了我上哪儿哭去。”  
“我受不了什么刺激，我连自己被掰弯都接受了。”  
“不是这个，”黄景瑜有些紧张地坐直，“其实那天晚上……我们啥也没干。”  
“你这就是想跟我掰吧，黄景瑜，真的，你不想好就直说啊，你……”  
许魏洲又急又气，说得语无伦次眼睛发红，话还没说完被黄景瑜一把握住了手，“没有！我就是想告诉你，你不是上头那个！”  
“你特么才不是上头那个！我是！你自己承认的！”  
黄景瑜比许魏洲还急，噌一下站起来就要脱裤子，“我比你大！我是1！”  
“你放p！”许魏洲赶忙按住他要脱裤子的手，“我特么当了那么久的1，你说不是就不是啊？”  
“你压我一个试试！”  
“滚！”许魏洲摸出烟盒，正要点烟，看见旁边黄景瑜黑着张脸，于是哼了一声转身去了阳台。  
吵完架黄景瑜才发现哪里不对，是智障吗，这种问题有啥好吵的，直接以身作则不就行了。  
这之后许魏洲开学又回去了，继续把自己当攻，另一边黄景瑜也毫不示弱，两人一个比一个主动，打个电话都要抢谁先打。  
就这么捱着过了两年，到许魏洲大三的时候，黄景瑜如愿考上了隔壁的学校。好脸蛋好身材一进校园差点被抢爆，在拒绝了第三个上来问要不要帮忙的学姐后，黄景瑜终于看到了自己的小哥哥。  
许魏洲手里甩着把钥匙站在路边发呆，看到黄景瑜过来，立马带他出了校园直奔后面的小区。  
住宿舍？傻子才住宿舍，黄景瑜一个人扛了所有行李上楼，许魏洲本来要扛，可惜那箱子里不知装了什么，扛得他差点滚下台阶。  
归置完生活用品，黄景瑜从包里掏出来一个奥特曼面具：“洲洲，还记得我们小时候的游戏吗？”  
“……你特么是神经病吧？滚。”

 

END.


End file.
